Special tools for internal combustion engines are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,791 to Thompson discloses a ratchet wrench for use on a clamp nut of a distributor when the timing is to be adjusted. The clamp nut is located in a horizontal plane under an overhang portion of the distributor head and in close proximity to the engine body. The ratchet wrench has an offset shape and a control knob for controlling the rotation of the ratchet mechanism and is rotatably operable in a horizontal plane.
On other engines, such as models 855 and N14 manufactured by Cummins of Columbus, Ind., a need arises to replace or repair a compressor, which is located intermediate the engine body and the cab compartment. To remove the compressor, four fasteners securing the mounting flange of the compressor to a rigid structure must be removed. As it is well known, one of such four fasteners is located underneath the compressor's body and in close proximity to the outer surface of the engine, preventing use of the conventional tools. Accordingly, Cummins offers an s-shaped box wrench, known as Micro Wrench, specifically for removing and installing such fastener. It has been experienced that such s-shaped box wrench can only be rotated, in a vertical plane, a portion of a revolution before the wrench must be removed and repositioned in order to make another partial revolution, thus increasing the effort to remove and reinstall the fastener.
Therefore, there is a need for a ratchet wrench to efficiently remove and install fasteners in locations which are difficult to reach or are characterized by space limitations.